


Duel Sex: Jace vs. Chandra

by Fiche



Category: Magic: The Gathering
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Angry Sex, F/M, Hate Sex, Oral Sex, Present Tense, Snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 09:04:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14016876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiche/pseuds/Fiche
Summary: Opposites attract, right? And Jace has to blow off Guildpact-related steam somehow. There's definitelysomereason that this keeps happening, but he can't quite put his finger on it.





	Duel Sex: Jace vs. Chandra

Jace is taking his robes off, carefully. Too carefully. Too slowly. She reaches out, grabs his lapels, grunts. His cloak combusts, leaving him almost nude, which is not nude enough for Chandra. He’s still grumbling as she pushes him onto the couch.

“Those were expensive. Do you know what Lavinia’s going to say when she finds ou-” Chandra tears his underwear off.

“Shut up. I don’t care about your fucking secretary.”

She grasps him firmly, begins to pump up and down. He’s only half hard, for some reason. Jace is almost cold to the touch, his cock pale like the rest of him. _Not enough time as the sun_ , Chandra muses as he stiffens in her hand.

“I just think you should be a little more patient. There’s no hurry.”

God, he’s infuriating. No hurry? She been ready to go since she walked through the door.

“I told you to shut up.” Chandra says, rising, turning, pressing her crotch into Jace’s face. She resumes her grasp on his length and licks around the tip.

His thin, careful fingers part her slick curls, pull her labia wide, delicately slide in. His breath is cold against her wet thighs. Goosebumps.

She takes as much of him as she can in her mouth, pumping away at the rest with a spit-slick palm. Then Jace’s tongue is on her, slathering over her mound, teasing at her clit.

_Do you know how hard it is to find robes that fit? They’re not exactly cheap, either._

Chandra comes up for air, takes a breath, one long pump up and down.

“Bite me.” He nips at her thigh in response.

_As you wish._

He’s so fucking collected, even when she does that trick with her tongue, even when she ghosts her fingers across his balls. How dare he be so calm! His tongue is inside her, wet muscle thrashing about as his palm glides over her clit, back and forth. He pauses, spits something out.

_You know, this would be a lot easier is you trimmed once in a while. It’s a little wild for my liking down here._

She squeezes at the base of his shaft, sucks hard, drags her mouth off. There’s a delightful wet pop as the head pulls free. She’s pleased to hear his breath hitch.

“What was that, Beleren?” Chandra licks around two of her fingers. “I was busy sucking your decidedly average dick."

_I said, this would be a lot eas-_

She shoves the fingers into his ass, feels him clench around her, feels his cock jerk in her fist. He’s close, and so is she, but then she’s always found it easy to get off. He’s usually too reserved to really let go.

Jace comes up for air, gasping, fingers still inside her.

“Enough foreplay.” Chandra says.

Jace just nods.

 

* * *

 

 

She likes to take charge, so she scoots back and pins him to the sofa. She grinds up and down the length of his shaft, spreading sticky wetness all over his crotch, his belly. She sits up, smirks down at him. Jace avoids eye contact, leans forward, and takes one nipple in his mouth. There’s an animal urge to push in, to thust upwards, but he resists. He can’t let her know how much he needs this.

Idly, he twists a strand of her hair around a finger. She had it pinned up when she burst in to his chambers, but it always finds a way to spring free. Unleashed, it reaches past her chest. It’s tickling his nose.

There’s little slapping noises coming from down below. Jace gives in and bucks his hips, pushing the tip into her. Chandra grunts and completes the motion, sheathing him inside her.

Jace collapses back onto the couch, panting as they start to fuck. Chandra grinds, squeezes, shimmies her hips. She’s just savoring the feeling of fullness, but Jace wants more. He grabs at her elbows, levers himself up, and begins thrusting.

“Who’s in a hurry now, Beleren?” Jace attempts a sigh, but she squeezes on him halfway through, a sinewave of pressure on his cock, and his breath hitches halfway through.

Chandra relaxes, letting Jace do the work. She likes to watch as he flushes and sweats under her, likes to wait until she can’t bear to stay still for a moment longer. She rolls herself on top of him, sinuous, one long slow movement. Then again, faster, feeling her breasts bounce. Soon, she’s pushing back as hard as he thrusts, slapping their bodies together hard enough to bruise. He can’t keep up with her, gasping for breath, bucking staccato between her thighs, so she takes pity on him.

She slides off, grabs at his ankles, pushes his legs back until his toes brush his shoulders. His cock stands straight up between his legs, swollen and red against his pale skin. She pins him down, mounts him, grips him tight, so tight he can’t move. She pounds him into the couch, her labia gripping his cock as she works her hips up and down. It’s still not enough. She’s turned on beyond coherent thought, but her climax is just out of reach. Something about the angle -

Jace shifts under her, grips her butt, thrusts up, grazes her just right with the tip of his cock. Chandra groans through clenched teeth, and her whole body shudders. Jace looks her in the eye and smirks.

_That better?_

She can’t put together the words, so she shows him, squeezing him tighter and tighter, fucking him faster. They’re a tight little ball of heat and noise and sweat in a cold apartment, twisting and shaking and grunting until they roll apart, panting. Chandra’s gone, her body rigid, crying out. Jace only has to pump his cock once before he comes all over his belly and her thighs.

 

* * *

 

He’s gone when she wakes up sprawled on the couch, still naked, spattered in cum and reeking of sex. There’s a note.

_There’s a bathtub past the kitchen. I’d recommend using it. Also, I’m keeping that bottle of Kamigawan sake I found in your pack until you pay for my robes. Try not to burn the place down on your way out._

The note falls to the floor, crumpled and smouldering.

**Author's Note:**

> The inspiration for this one came from [a drawing](https://s18.postimg.org/m85mraf5l/red_and_blue.png) originally by [PolishTamales](https://polishtamales.deviantart.com/). I spent like half an hour editing the colors to match the characters and yes I want a fucking medal, ok


End file.
